Faction Constitution Requirements
To first be considered a legitimate political group, each faction must, within 10 days of its founding and once it has at least three members, create and ratify a set of bylaws or constitution. The exact procedure for passing the document may vary by faction, but it must include the endorsement of all current members. Their name and the date of approval should be recorded in section of the document, followed with the same for any members who join after the constitution is established. After ratification, it is preferred that the document be posted as an individual article on the wiki, linked to in the faction’s main article (which should be created as well if it has been already at this point). If the faction does not wish to disclose their constitution for security reasons, exceptions can be made as long as a copy is given to the admin KenneyTh. Factions may not take any political actions (including alliances, truces, declarations of war, the creation of government positions or the passing of any laws) until their constitution has been passed internally, posted online as mentioned above, and approved by KenneyTh The laws and parameters required to be included in the document are as follows: - A thorough overview of the proposed ideology the government intends to practice. - Full definitions of any official government wished to be in place at the start of the faction, including all rights and duties granted by those titles, and the limits of their authority in any area. This includes but is certainly not limited to the leader (admin) of the faction, whatever the official title is. -A defined process to determine faction leadership, officership, and admission to any other official positions, as mentioned above. - A defined process for the admission of new members to the faction -A defined process for declaring war and passing alliances -A define process for passing any other post-constitution laws -A defined judicial process for offenders of faction law -A defined process for determining property rights of members -A written statement of all of the above, as well as on the rights of the members of the faction, the limits of the government's sovereign power, the duties of the government, and - To these effects, a clause, as follows, is to allow certain exceptions to this rule. Faction Ideologies built around the lack of government or of government nonintervention into certain affairs are to be considered political, so long as they are politically justifiable analogs to the requirements aforementioned In such cases, execution of legislative, executive, or judicial power are not expected, though the faction in question still requires a written statement, to be held as supreme and sovereign law in the faction, outlawing specifically and with correct ideological justification the means of exerting said powers by the members of that faction. The 'defined judicial process' clause may also be waived for such factions, providing the written statement includes any penalties that may be levied, implied or explicit, that will result from going against the statement's dedication to the absence of the powers of government. Factions without private property rights or who allow government control over property must explain when and how such property will be seized and used. A lack of leadership must be written into the statement aforementioned. Faction leadership and legal power based on faction adminship must have a political justification and a historically justified lineage. Category:Rules